Desculpa Sakura
by yanauchiha
Summary: Uma carta chega a casa de Sakura, Sasuke está finalmente dizendo a ela o que sente, mas ele pede pra que ela o odeie, por que?


*Ding dong*

- Sim? – A moça de cabelos róseos abre a porta enrolada na toalha e vê ao chão um pequeno envelope.

"_Neh Sakura!_

_Me lembro de quando a gente se conheceu... Estávamos em pleno intervalo na academia ninja e você estava chorando, pois alguns idiotas estavam te chamando de testa de marquise. EU senti meu sangue ferver, como eles podiam falar de uma menina tão linda quanto aquela que eu via? Seus olhos verdes molhados com as lágrimas de tristeza, você estava totalmente sozinha, já que a Ino estava em um acampamento de clã. Você realmente nunca foi boa em se virar sozinha não é? Eu ataquei aqueles garotos de um modo que até eu mesmo me assustei. E quando eles foram embora você simplesmente puxou a barra da minha camisa e quando eu olhei pra você, seus olhos ainda choravam mas seus lábios sorriam levemente. Você me disse um "Arigatou". Aquilo havia sido a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na minha vida. E aqueles dias com certeza foram os melhores, pois eles estavam sendo passados com você._

_ Durante aquele piquenique de verão que fizemos com a nossa turma, você estava de Yukata e foi naquele momento em que eu vi você que eu decidi que casaria contigo, não importando o que acontecesse. Mas realmente o que aconteceu importa, e esse é o único motivo de agora não estarmos juntos. Naquele dia eu me atrasei para ir para casa e quando cheguei era tarde demais. Eu estava ansioso para falar com meu otou-san e pedir que ele fosse falar com o seu e acertasse para que quando crescêssemos pudéssemos nos casar, mas aquele pedido jamais seria feito. Quando cheguei em casa meu tou-san e minha ka-san já não estavam em condições de fazer pedidos. Eu vi meu nii-chan matar minha família junto com ela todos os meus sonhos. Eu me vi cheio de ódio, rancor, mágoa. E no outro dia eu não queria mais nada que me fizesse sentir dor, o que te incluía. Você me lembrava de um tempo em que eu era feliz, em que eu tinha minha família inteira, na qual eu queria que você pudesse fazer parte um dia. A dor que me machucava era como se eu pingasse álcool em uma ferida profunda. A dor me irritava e por isso milhares de vezes eu te chamei de irritante._

_ Quando você revelou seus sentimentos por mim eu tive vontade de me matar, de me socar até morrer. Não poder ficar com você era como se eu ficasse enfiando várias espadas em meu peito, de diversas maneiras._

_ Neh Sakura, lembra de quando nos formamos genins? A vontade que eu tinha era de te abraçar e dizer "ainda bem que estamos no mesmo time", mas ao invés disso eu disse "você... você é tão irritante", e eu vi a mágoa em seus olhos, quando eu tentei de todas as formas te desprezar, mesmo te amando. Eu fui um idiota! Mas não quero que você me perdoe, quero que você sinta raiva de mim, quero que me odeie por tudo que fiz contigo, por que eu não mereço nem sequer um pouquinho do amor que você sente por mim._

_ Quando fizemos nossa primeira missão juntos, quando fomos atacados por aqueles ninjas e você machucou o pé, eu te carreguei como te carregaria em todos os momentos de nossas vidas se aquele Itachi não tivesse acabado com as minhas esperanças e implantado esse ódio e essa sede de vingança interminável dentro de mim. Sentir que você precisava de mim me queimava por dentro, mas de um modo que machucava._

_ Neh Sakura, lembra quando fizemos o exame chunin? Quando eu acordei, depois de ter sido marcado pelo Orochimaru, ao ver você machucada... Aquilo me enlouqueceu, e eu não teria parado de bater naqueles caras se não fosse por você. Vê que confuso? A minha marca despertou por tua causa mas foi por tua causa também que ela cessou. Quando você me abraçou foi como se o ódio e as trevas tivessem sido invadidos pela luz da tua voz e pelo calor do teu abraço._

_ Céus, como eu pude ser fraco. Eu deveria escrever algo que te fizesse me odiar, mas esse papel é o único lugar onde eu posso expressar e te mostrar que todo esse tempo que você me amou não foi em vão. Você sempre foi correspondida, mas eu jamais poderia mostrar isso e te dar esperanças de que um dia iríamos ficar juntos, por que na verdade eu não tinha certeza se eu iria conseguir sobreviver. Quando eu matei meu irmão eu não fiz apenas pela minha família, eu fiz por mim e por você. Por que eu te magoei por culpa dele e do ódio que ele fez com que eu criasse. Quando eu matei o Madara também foi por você pois era ele quem estava por trás de tudo._

_ Quando eu parti eu senti suas lágrimas mais uma vez me machucarem. Por Kami-sama, Sakura se que realmente tivesse tido outra escolha eu a teria escolhido. Confesso que fui um idiota orgulhoso mas eu não poderia sujar meu nome e o da minha família simplesmente deixando as coisas como estavam. Eu não queria que você me visse como um homem sem honra, aquilo seria a pior coisa pra mim._

_ Eu te deixei desacordada mas antes de ir embora fiquei um bom tempo olhando para você ali, dormindo com uma expressão tão tranqüila. Seus cabelos e sua pele com o brilho da lua. Eu não pude resistir e te roubei um beijo. Seus lábios eram doces, mas não tinham o gosto de cereja, tinham um gosto de Sakura, o gosto da minha Sakura. Me perdoe por isso, eu não fui honrado quanto a isso._

_ Eu queria que você entendesse que eu não poderia te levar junto e deixar o Naruto sozinho. Ele foi meu irmão de verdade. Ele e você estiveram comigo nos momentos em que eu mais precisei. Mesmo quando vocês não percebiam que faziam a diferença pra mim... os melhores dias eram aqueles que passávamos juntos. Eu também não podia deixar que o Orochimaru esmagasse a minha flor de cerejeira, não podia permitir nem sequer de ele colocar os olhos em você. Eu sabia que você estaria protegida ao lado do Naruto e realmente espero que ele te proteja pra sempre agora._

_ Eu esperava incansavelmente o dia em que vocês fossem me salvar daquilo, mas não percebi que eu precisava ser salvo de mim mesmo._

_ Me odeie por tudo o que eu te fiz e só assim eu posso continuar minha vida insignificante como está, pois eu não posso suportar mais te machucar. Se você me odiar eu então poderei ficar em paz sabendo que você não sofrerá mais._

_ Parabéns pelo casamento, e eu estou um pouco feliz por vocês._

_ Aishiteru wo Sakura, era isso o que eu sempre quis te dizer..._

_Sasuke-kun."_

Os sinos da igreja tocavam incessantemente. A marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada. O noivo estava esperando no altar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele estava realmente lindo com o kimono de casamento tradicionalmente preto e o chapéu de Hokage que ele sempre desejou.

Ela entrou, acompanhada do pai, o véu tapava seu rosto e todos murmuravam o quanto ela estava linda. Quando seu pai a entregou para Naruto, seus sorrisos se alargaram ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível. Agora eles iniciariam sua vida juntos. E todos estavam felizes com a decisão sábia que ambos haviam tomado.

- PAREM ESTE CASAMENTO. – uma voz grossa e masculina gritou da porta de entrada.

Todos os convidados viraram-se encarando o homem que havia interrompido a cerimônia antes mesmo que o sacerdote começasse suas palavras. Naruto olhou-o por um instante e então reconheceu.

- Sas...Sasuke? – sua voz saiu tremula.

- Naruto, eu sinto muito, mas você não pode se casar com ela. Eu a amo.

A noiva começou a ficar vermelha e então desmaiou, Naruto a segurou antes que batesse no chão. Levantou o véu e começou a abanar.

- Mas ela não é... – Sasuke começou.

- Não, ela é a Hinata. – a voz agora era de uma mulher muito irritada.

Sasuke virou-se e a viu, ela trajava um vestido vermelho que ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Seus cabelos róseos estavam presos em um coque que a deixava com um ar feminino e ao mesmo tempo independente.

- Sakura. – Sasuke ficou vermelho. – Mas...

- Sasuke, onde estava com a cabeça? – ela parecia tão mandona agora. Desde quando Sakura deixou de ser aquela garotinha meiga e virou essa mulher mandona e independente que não precisava mais da proteção de seu Sasuke-kun?

Ele desceu até onde ela estava parada e ela pegou-o pela mão levando-o para fora da igreja enquanto a cerimônia continuava.

- Sakura, você não ia se casar com o Naruto?

- De onde você ouviu isso Sasuke? Naruto é como meu irmão.

- Eu ouvi que o Naruto ia se casar com aquela menina que sempre andava com ele, logo presumi que fosse você...

- Eu não estava mais andando com o Naruto há muito tempo, desde que ele e Hinata começaram a namorar e eu a trabalhar no hospital. – seu tom agora era de riso.

- Desculpa... – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos. De repente parou. – Então você recebeu a carta.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun. Mas eu sinto te decepcionar.

Ele a olhou com atenção. Sakura estava séria.

- Eu namorei alguns garotos, mas nada pode...

Sasuke segurou-a pela cintura.

- EU não vou mais embora, então... o que acha de nos juntarmos ao Naruto a à Hinata nesse tal casamento? – ele disse colando a testa na dela, seus olhos fixando um no outro, finalmente ele podia agir com naturalidade perto dela. Por um movimento involuntário do corpo eles se aproximaram e colaram seus lábios. Era como se nada pudesse pará-los, o que começou calmo continuou crescendo até virar um voluptuoso beijo.

- Eu sempre sonhei com algo mais romântico. – disse ela após o beijo.

- O que? – ele perguntou.

Um bilhete foi encontrado grudado na árvore com uma kunai.

"_Desculpe Naruto e Hinata, mas não conseguimos esperar o seu casamento terminar para fazer o nosso. Dentro de um mês voltaremos_

_Sasuke e Sakura Uchiha."_


End file.
